Documents such as legal documents are often lengthy and are difficult for a user to understand. For example, consumers often receive policy documents such as insurance policy documents and may find such documents difficult to comprehend. Consequently, consumers often fail to adequately review such documents.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.